Año nuevo no es igual para todos
by iblwe
Summary: Hay que aprender a disfrutar las pequeñas cosas, más si la vida te ha jugado una mala pasada. Esas sonrisas, esas caricias, esas acciones que hacen que por dentro sientas la calidez que tanta falta te hacía. Sin embargo, disfrutar únicamente es egoísta, hay que aprender a valorar y atesorar todas aquellas cosas que te hacen sentir vivo, quizá el día de mañana sea demasiado tarde.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, no obstante la historia es mía.

¡Hola mis criaturitas! Muchos dirán: ¿Y ésta quién es?

Pues me presento, soy iblwe (iba a ser iblue pero me lo ganaron en twitter y me quedé como iblwe y ahora todo es iblwe e.e), soy escritora principalmente del fandom de Fairy Tail e Inuyasha, con una historia en Flash y ahora este OS aquí.

La verdad voy súper-mega-hiper atrasada con Naruto XDDD Las personas que me leen porque les gusta cómo escribo y tampoco van al corriente con este anime no os preocupéis, porque este fic es un AU con tres personajes. Y bueno espero que les guste :3

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Año nuevo no es igual para todos

.

—¡Sasuke! —era sábado temprano, apenas llevaban una semana de las vacaciones de verano y el joven que antes dormía se preguntaba por qué ella no lo dejaba en paz ni siquiera en esas fechas. Una joven de cabello rosado hasta la espalda baja entró a la habitación del aludido, tenía un cesto de ropa sucia y estaba haciendo lo posible por recoger únicamente la ropa masculina, no quería, ni tenía porque agarrar las prendas de la amante de esa mañana—. Mira que eres flojo —notó que la mujer con la que dormía se despertaba y la miraba ceñuda, no era la primera ni tampoco sería la última.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —habló la morena desde la cama, Sakura dobló los ojos ignorándola—. Sasuke dile a la criada que se salga —le habló con dulzura al chico que descansaba junto a ella.

—Sakura no es la criada —fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse, la morena junto a él hizo lo mismo al tiempo que la joven que los había interrumpido salía de la habitación. No era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke sin ropa, pero nunca se acostumbraría. Era verdaderamente un cínico.

—Te dije que estaba con alguien —escuchó una voz proveniente del pasillo, justo en la habitación del fondo, giró su rostro para encontrarse con el frío y distante semblante de Itachi. Hermano mayor de Sasuke y ella sonrió con ternura.

—Sabes que no me molesta —lo pasó de largo para entrar a la habitación del mayor, a diferencia del desastre de cuarto del cual Sasuke era dueño, Itachi tendía siempre a mantener su lugar limpio y ordenado, tanto que Sakura solamente tenía que tomar la ropa del cesto y salir. No había nada más que hacer en esa habitación, la cual le causaba demasiada curiosidad, pues a diferencia con todo el decorado de ese departamento, esa habitación era de colores obscuros. Las paredes eran color hueso, o al menos tres de ellas pues la del fondo era color vino al igual que las gruesas cortinas que impedían que la luz entrara. Sakura siempre las abría pero cuando volvía al cuarto, éstas estaban cerradas de nuevo. Otra cosa que diferenciaba a los hermanos, era que a diferencia de Sasuke, nunca había encontrado a Itachi en alguna situación comprometedora, no en esa casa.

—Saldré a comprar algo para desayunar —Itachi entró a su cuarto y cerró las cortinas y Sakura suspiró resignada—. La acompañante de Sasuke ya se va.

—¿Lloró? —Sakura había presenciado algunas escenas los sábados por las mañanas, cada vez que el azabache corría a su amante en turno aclarándole que había sido un romance de una sola noche. Algunas lo habían abofeteado, otras habían gritado y armado un verdadero escándalo y muy pocas lo habían entendido así desde el principio.

—No, sólo se fue molesta —Itachi todavía le daba la espalda, no entendía como Sakura no parecía afectada por esa situación. Todos los sábados se topaba con una mujer nueva en la cama de Sasuke, y a pesar de eso, ella no parecía afectada en absoluto.

—Bueno, supongo que es normal —la joven se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa—. Dijiste que irías a comprar cosas para el desayuno —Itachi se volvió hacía ella, mirándola a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada con un poco de nerviosismo—, me preguntaba si podía acompañarte —Itachi casi abre los ojos por la sorpresa—, ya revisé el refrigerador y les hace falta más que huevos y tocino, tampoco hay jitomates, ni zanahorias y ni hablar de la lechuga —la mano de Itachi se posó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada para encontrarse con los obscuros ojos masculinos.

—Vamos —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir, Sakura asintió y lo siguió. Escuchaba el agua de la regadera y supuso que Sasuke estaba dentro, se preguntó si realmente no se cansaba de la misma rutina. Todos los viernes llegaba al departamento con una mujer diferente. Al principio había sido una verdadera decepción, después se había acostumbrado a ello.

El camino al mercado fue bastante silencioso, Sakura caminaba detrás de Itachi, sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que arribaron al lugar. La joven comenzó a escoger todo lo que hacía falta en la despensa de los Uchiha mientras un par de ojos obscuros la miraban con detenimiento. Sakura había cambiado mucho en esos siete años. La había visto madurar muy rápido y se podía decir que ya no la veía como la niña que siempre los visitaba. Solamente un ciego pensaría de ese modo. Si de por sí de pequeña le parecía muy mona, el tiempo había hecho bien en ella. A pesar de que era delgada, sus curvas se marcaban de una manera sutil, elegante. Su cabello, el cual antes solía traer corto, ahora le llegaba a la espalda baja. Nunca entendería por qué había decidido cortárselo de pequeña, él lo prefería largo. Pero lo que siempre había marcado su belleza natural, habían sido sus preciosos ojos. Eran de un verde azulado, claros, transparentes. Demasiado expresivos. Era una joven bastante especial, quizá lo único que lo detenía de acercarse a ella, era saber que estaba enamorada de su hermano.

—Creo que es todo —Sakura le dijo al tendero mientras él se encargaba de pagar la cuenta.

—¿No necesitas nada, para ti? —Sakura negó todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ayer llené mi despensa —Itachi pagó y le ayudó con las bolsas. Sakura siempre llenaba su departamento de comida nutritiva, era como una obsesión porque comieran sanamente. Más que una amiga, parecía a veces su mamá, y por alguna extraña razón ni a Sasuke ni a él les molestaba. Lo único que Itachi no soportaba, era que Sasuke no era la persona más agradecida del mundo. Aunque Sakura nunca se había visto realmente afectada por eso.

Al llegar al departamento Sakura se metió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, incluso había comprado lo necesario para hacer una infusión y lidiar así con la resaca de Sasuke, realmente no entendía cómo podía manejar con tanta ingesta de alcohol. Ese día Sakura tenía una importante noticia que darles, había sido aceptada en la Universidad de Medicina y ese día terminarían sus trámites de inscripción. El único que sabía era su tío, y quería que ellos fueran los siguientes en enterarse. Había pensado mucho en dedicarse a la medicina, pues sabía que la carrera era bastante absorbente, y eso le restaría tiempo para tenderlos. No obstante, era su mayor anhelo y lo que hubiera hecho que sus padres estuviesen orgullosos de ella. Desde pequeña siempre había soñado con volverse doctora y sus padres siempre la habían animado y apoyado para cumplir ese sueño.

Terminó de cocinar, Sasuke e Itachi ya habían puesto la mesa y los tres se sentaron a comer.

—Me voy a ir un año —habló Sasuke antes de que ella pudiera si quiera pestañear—. Conseguí una beca en el extranjero —la joven bajó la mirada incapaz de dar la noticia que tenía preparada.

—Felicidades —murmuró casi en un suspiro. No podía imaginárselo lejos por tanto tiempo. Llevaban siete años juntos, los tres. Desde el accidente de sus padres ellos se habían vuelto inseparables. Esa noticia había sido como un golpe bajo para ella y si todavía fuera una niña de doce años, lloraría y le pediría que no se fuera. Sin embargo era consciente que Sasuke al igual que ella tenía un sueño y metas por cumplir, además de que ya no era una niña.

—Sakura —Itachi le habló con voz seria—. ¿No habías aplicado para entrar a la Universidad de Medicina? —la joven se sonrojó notablemente de que Itachi lo recordara, miró a Sasuke quien mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras bebía de la infusión que le había preparado y después volvió su vista a Itachi.

—Sí —asintió nerviosa—, ayer me llegó a la correspondencia una carta de aceptación —la mirada de Itachi se suavizó y sonrió levemente, casi de manera imperceptible.

—Felicidades también a ti —Itachi siguió comiendo y Sakura trató de tranquilizarse, seguramente sus mejillas estaban más rojas que el jitomate en su ensalada—. ¿Cuándo te vas, Sasuke? —el joven miró a su hermano y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—El veinticinco de julio —Sakura sonrió ampliamente y los miró a ambos con emoción.

—¡Perfecto! —los dos alzaron una ceja—. Podremos celebrar sus cumpleaños —los hermanos suspiraron, Itachi con alivio y Sasuke con pesadez. Aunque había elegido esa fecha para pasar el cumpleaños de Itachi con él, no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

—No creo que haga falta —dijo Sasuke, estar con ellos le bastaba.

—Cumples veinte años, claro que hace falta —Sakura estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad, se había atrasado un año al igual que Sasuke mientras se resolvía su situación legal cuando niños, cuando él había entrado a la universidad un año atrás en la modalidad multicultural, sabía que no tardaría en dar una noticia como esa pues era requisito pasar mínimo un semestre fuera. Sakura no había elegido esa modalidad porque no lo soportaría, además de que ahí estaba el único campus que tenía la carrera completa.

—Lo que sea —Sakura sonrió victoriosa, pues esas palabras eran como un _sí_ por parte de Sasuke.

El desayuno se mantuvo tranquilo, Itachi le lanzaba preguntas a Sakura acerca de sus materias y ella contestaba a veces balbuceando y otras evadiéndolo con la mirada. En ocasiones se sentía como una niña tonta por su obvio comportamiento con el mayor de los Uchiha, sin embargo se sentía aliviada de que éste apenas lo notara. Quedaron en ir durante las vacaciones al centro de la ciudad para comprar lo necesario, Sasuke también necesitaba algunas cosas y así pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los días se les fueron como arena entre los dedos, pasaron el cumpleaños de Itachi, el nueve de julio, en un restaurante con música clásica y una hermosa vista a la ciudad. Había sido una cena bastante amena, pues sólo estaban ellos tres. Mientras que el veintitrés de julio, durante el cumpleaños de Sasuke, estuvieron en un parque de diversiones, que aunque no pareciera, era uno de los lugares favoritos del azabache por un motivo muy personal. Sakura se subió a algunas atracciones con él y a otras con Itachi, y en muy pocas se subieron los hermanos juntos. La verdad Sasuke había elegido ese lugar para observar, aunque a veces disfrutaba de las atracciones, no soportaba los gritos de la gente. Prefería comprarse un café y sentarse a tomar el solo mientras veía como la gente se movía de un lugar a otro. Siempre distante de ellos, siempre observador y solitario.

El día de dejarlo en el aeropuerto por fin había llegado, Sakura no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza y desearle mucho éxito, manteniendo siempre su sonrisa imperturbable, Sasuke le puso una mano la espalda y le recordó que sólo estaría fuera un año. Cuando ella se separó de él salió del lugar con Itachi y regresaron al conjunto de departamentos donde vivían. Las cosas se sentían diferentes. Sakura tendría la oportunidad de convivir más tiempo a solas con Itachi y en parte eso le alegraba mucho, pero nunca había estado distanciada de alguno tanto tiempo. Y a pesar de que ella le escribiría a Sasuke de vez en cuando, sabía que con suerte éste le respondería una vez cada tres meses. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que Sasuke dejaba las cursilerías de lado, pero no era un desalmado.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Ya estaban en el mes de agosto, era viernes por la tarde. Sakura había terminado de limpiar la casa, había preparado la comida y estaba a punto de entrar a la recámara de Itachi por el cesto de ropa sucia. Había cancelado sus planes para verse con Hinata e Ino, los últimos días había estado muy poco con Itachi por sus clases y realmente deseaba pasar más tiempo con él. Se conformaba con que cenaran juntos. A pesar de que la partida de Sasuke había creado una especie de barrera alrededor de Itachi, Sakura estaba dispuesta a conformarse con su presencia. Su cercanía la hacía sentirse segura y menos sola. Itachi era una de las personas más importantes para ella. Escuchó la puerta abrirse apenas salió de la recamara con toda la ropa sucia. Itachi se encontraba al final del pasillo.

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo? —preguntó Itachi. Sakura siempre había estado enamorada de su hermano menor, no entendía entonces por qué razón seguía yendo a su casa todos los días. No le molestaba su presencia, en absoluto. Se había acostumbrado a ella, tal vez en demasía—. Sasuke no va a regresar hasta dentro de diez meses.

—Todos necesitamos que nos cuiden un poco —sonrió y le sacó la lengua mientras metía la ropa a la lavadora y la ponía en curso.

Ella se había hecho la misma pregunta años atrás, justo el día en el que se dio cuenta que no estaba realmente enamorada de Sasuke. Después de que éste partiera de viaje, ella se había levantado y había llegado temprano a la casa para ayudarle a Itachi con lo que pudiera, le pareció normal porque llevaba mucho tiempo asistiendo a ese departamento principalmente para verlo a él. Esa noche se preguntó si sería correcto. Desde pequeña su mayor anhelo era pasar tiempo con Sasuke, pero había dejado de ir a esa casa por él únicamente. Se había dado cuenta de todo el sacrificio que había hecho Itachi desde joven, alargando su carrera metiendo el mínimo de materias para poder trabajar más y que nada le hiciera falta a Sasuke. De pequeña ella no entendía esas cosas, pero las fue aprendiendo con el tiempo, incluso ella buscó empleo y encontró uno de mesera. Su tío se lo permitió y la elogió por querer trabajar duro desde muy joven.

Sakura recargó sus brazos en la lavadora, estaba algo cansada. Entre los quehaceres de su departamento y el de Itachi y las agotadoras tareas de la universidad, apenas había tenido tiempo para dormir.

Itachi por su parte frunció el ceño ligeramente, Sakura había perdido a sus padres el mismo día que ellos, era su vecina de enfrente y sus padres eran grandes amigos. Habían salido una noche a divertirse y un trágico accidente los dejó huérfanos a los tres. Sakura tenía apenas doce años, Sasuke trece, y él ya tenía los dieciocho; por lo que le fue sencillo adquirir la custodia de su hermano. Sakura a diferencia de ellos—que se tenían el uno al otro—, vivía sola. Su tío, un profesor de artes marciales, se había hecho cargo de ella, pero vivía retirado. Cuando le ofreció a Sakura que viviera con él ella se negó, Itachi fue el primero en comprender que no quería dejar a Sasuke, y realmente lo apreciaba. Sakura siempre había estado con su hermano.

Unos días después del accidente se había presentado a su casa con un nuevo corte de cabello y una sonrisa; los había hecho quitarse sus pijamas para que fueran a un parque de diversiones. Itachi terminó pagando todo a pesar de que ella llevaba dinero, les había comprado helados y algodones de azúcar. Y habían disfrutado un poco. Después de eso la niña no dejo de ir a su casa un solo día. Itachi le había enseñado a hacer algunos quehaceres del hogar y principalmente a cocinar, pues él trabajaba a veces hasta muy tarde y Sasuke no era lo que se podía conocer cómo un cocinero experto. Había días en los que Itachi llegaba al departamento a las once y su plato estaba en el horno, listo para calentar. El joven siempre había apreciado todos los gestos de Sakura, a diferencia de Sasuke, que con el tiempo comenzó a desplazarla. Tal vez nunca había superado la pérdida de sus padres y peor aún, quizá nunca había soportado que ella fuera capaz de mostrarse con una sonrisa a pesar de que estaba más sola que él mismo.

Itachi paró en seco sus pensamientos. Sakura nunca se había mostrado vulnerable, nunca la había visto llorar. Después de aquel día en el parque, siempre había sido ella la que los contagiaba de alegría y les hacía olvidar lo que habían pasado. Siempre había sido ella y siempre había estado sola. Se había quedado en un departamento sin nadie que le hiciera compañía, sin nadie que la despertara para ir a clases, sin nadie que le preparara el desayuno ni la abrazara antes de dormir. Estaba seguro que Sakura, al igual que Sasuke, había estado llorando por las noches por la pérdida de sus padres. Y ella no tenía ningún hermano que se acercara a ella y la abrazara para decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Sakura siempre había estado sola.

Y él se daba cuenta hasta ese momento. Había procurado a su hermano menor y su atención había sido consumida por él desde el día del accidente, porque era lo que más amaba y deseaba que Sasuke saliera adelante. No obstante con el transcurso del tiempo la joven lo había cautivado con sus acciones, sus gestos y toda la mierda que le soportaba a Sasuke. Ella había desarrollado un cariño maternal por ellos y de alguna forma los había cuidado a pesar de que nadie cuidaba de ella. Llegaba siempre con una sonrisa sin importar realmente cómo se sentía ella por dentro, era un poco escandalosa y regañona, pero nunca la había visto realmente molesta. Había estado guardando sus debilidades para darle su fortaleza a Sasuke, e Itachi sabía lo poco que su hermano valoraba todo lo que la joven hacía por él.

No lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la espalda, pegándola a su pecho.

—Perdón, Sakura —habló con voz fuerte y nostálgica.

—¿I... Itachi? —la joven no pudo reaccionar al momento. Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, sintió sus mejillas arder y sus piernas temblando. Nunca nadie la había abrazado de esa manera, ni siquiera su tío había logrado juntar todas sus partes rotas con ese gesto. Los brazos de Itachi la rodeaban con ternura y fuerza, como si comprendieran su desconsuelo y quisieran sanarlo.

—No he sabido cuidar bien de ti —le susurró al oído y las lagunas verdes comenzaron a aguarse, permitiéndole sollozar, después de siete años se soltó a llorar enfrente de alguien que no fuera su almohada, y sin pensarlo, se giró para poder clavar su rostro en el pecho masculino mientras las lágrimas salían sin cesar, necesitaba desahogarse, quería sacarlo todo y quitarse ese peso de encima, lo necesitaba.

La fuerza con la que todos sus tormentos la invadieron de golpe la dejó sin energías para poder sostenerse a sí misma, temblaba e hiperventilaba mientras sus mejillas se veían invadidas por salinas lágrimas que terminaban en la camisa negra de Itachi, no se dio cuenta en qué momento había caído de rodillas, pero no deseaba moverse. Itachi se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras ella sacaba todo lo que se estuvo guardando durante siete largos años. Se había jurado ser fuerte delante de ellos, darles esperanza, ser su punto de apoyo, tenderles la mano para que salieran adelante. Los quería y ansiaba verlos felices más que nadie en el mundo, eran de gran importancia en su vida y no soportaría fallarles. Por todas esas razones ella había jurado que no sería débil delante de ellos, que en lugar de causarles molestias y más dolor, ella los sanaría, los cuidaría. No obstante, desahogarse en los brazos de Itachi había sido un alivio. Las lágrimas comenzaban a disminuir y una calma inigualable la invadió por completo.

—Gracias —murmuró hipeando, Itachi acarició su cabello y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

—No. Gracias a ti, Sakura —la joven se aferró más a él, preguntándose en qué momento había dejado de ir a ese departamento a ver a Sasuke, desde qué día sus ojos se iluminaban con sólo verlo a él, cómo fue que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que Itachi le revolvía el cabello o le decía que su comida era excelente. No lo sabía, no se había dado cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado—. Siempre has estado con Sasuke y nunca podré pagarte por ello —Sakura abrió sus ojos ante esas palabras—. Siempre te has presentado con una sonrisa para él a pesar de que no te sientas bien —Sakura presentía que Itachi la creía aún enamorada de su hermano—. Solo una vez no viniste y fue porque estabas enferma... —Itachi no solía hablar mucho, pero no encontraba palabras para agradecerle a Sakura por todo ese tiempo que habían compartido juntos.

—Fuiste tú el que fue a verme esa vez —sonrió nostálgica sin despegar el rostro del pecho masculino, ahora húmedo por su llanto. Comprendió que tal vez fue ese simple gesto el que dio rumbo a sus sentimientos hacía algún tiempo ya, unos tres años.

—Sasuke estaba... —Itachi le había dicho que había tenido entrenamiento de improviso y por eso no había podido ir a verla.

—En la plaza con una mujer —Sakura sabía la verdad. En ese entonces tenía dieciséis años y todavía se sentía deslumbrada por la frialdad de Sasuke, sin embargo al enterarse de la verdad—Hinata se lo había contado por accidente o destino—, se dio cuenta que realmente no le había dolido el hecho de que Sasuke no la procurara como ella lo hacía con él. También sabía que Itachi había mentido para cubrir a su hermano, o para que ella no se sintiera mal. Siempre lo había cuestionado pero ahora lo veía demasiado claro. Itachi no quería lastimarla, era tan diferente a Sasuke.

—Él se volvió un patán —dijo con una media sonrisa y ella asintió—. El primer día que descubriste a una mujer en su cama nos peleamos —confesó—. Ni siquiera eso te derrumbó —Itachi sobó su espalda, sintiendo que ella se acomodaba a la perfección entre sus brazos—. Admiro tu fortaleza.

—La primera vez me afectó —aceptó con dulzura—. Después me di cuenta que nunca traía a la misma mujer, tal vez antes me hubiese dolido si llegaba a suceder algo así —Itachi dejó de entender—. Yo quiero mucho a Sasuke, de pequeña siempre estuve loquita por él —alzó la vista—, pero ya no más —sonrió y volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho del mayor—. Ya no siento más que cariño por Sasuke, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo —se sintió diminuta en ese momento y guardó silencio. No soportaría que Itachi rechazara sus sentimientos. No podría vivir con ello. Cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el cansancio, arrojándose a una calinosa obscuridad.

Itachi la contempló durante unos minutos, recordando todas las veces que ella comentaba cosas como "no me afecta", o "yo no voy a lavar esas sábanas". Realmente había un cambio con la Sakura que idolatraba a su hermano y la Sakura que había visto los últimos años. Comenzó a recordar todas las veces que se habían quedado a solas y como ella se ponía nerviosa por ello. Recordó haberla visto sonrojarse por sus comentarios o incluso parlotear incoherencias en su presencia, sin embargo nunca creyó que la joven realmente sintiera algo por él. Pues de niña siempre había estado detrás de su hermano, y él incluso llegó a verla como una cuñada pequeña antes del accidente de sus padres. Pues a Sasuke no le era indiferente. Pero sus vidas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Sakura se esforzaba día a día por ellos, su hermano se había vuelto alguien desconocido y él había perdido a Izumi y todo eso casi de golpe. Realmente admiraba como Sakura podía canalizar su energía para sanarlos, porque aunque fuera casi imperceptible, había veces que Sasuke realmente se sentía bien con los cuidados de la joven.

Se puso de pie con ella en brazos, pensó en dejarla descansar en la recámara de su hermano, pero no concebía que durmiera en una cama contaminada por la adicción al sexo de Sasuke, así que la llevó a su habitación. Por suerte las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que no le preocupaba que las luces anaranjadas y rojizas del crepúsculo le molestaran. La depositó sobre las cobijas negras, recargando su cabeza en una de las esponjosas almohadas y la dejó dormir mientras él terminaba de lavar la ropa. Sakura realmente era un faro que irradiaba luz, era una sanadora nata y por eso sabía que le iría bien como doctora.

Después de terminar las tareas del hogar, Itachi regresó a la habitación, eran cerca de las siete y media de la noche, abrió ligeramente la cortina para no prender la luz. La joven aún dormía plácidamente. Su expresión era tranquila y su respiración suave y calmada, se acercó a ella, acostándose a su lado. Itachi contempló el rostro de la joven mientras la escasa luz del atardecer se filtraba por la ventana. Era hermosa, más que eso. Su rostro mostraba una expresión pacífica, tranquila. Sus espesas pestañas obscuras resaltaban contra su nívea piel, del mismo modo que lo hacían sus rosados labios. Ésos que tanto anhelaba probar, deseaba acariciarlos con los suyos, perderse en ellos y nunca más salir. No podía seguir reprimiendo lo que sentía por ella, estaba enamorado de Sakura y no sabía desde cuándo. Solamente era consciente de lo mucho que la deseaba en ese momento y todas las veces que se había estado reprimiendo ese deseo. Levantó su mano despacio y con delicadeza le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro, y poco a poco los ojos verdes comenzaron a abrirse.

—Perdón, te he despertado —la joven negó con la cabeza bostezando. Escondió una sonrisa pícara. No estaría mal despertar de esa forma todos los días, al lado de Itachi. Sus oídos comenzaron a arder ante ese pensamiento.

—Está bien, no debí quedarme dormida —se giró para acomodarse de lado, recargando su cabeza en el torso masculino—, supongo que estaba muy cansada —Itachi acarició su cabello sin pensarlo si quiera. Era como si estar cerca de ella ya no fuera algo malo, como si esa barrera que él mismo había levantado para dejarle el camino libre a Sasuke hubiese desaparecido.

—Descansa otro rato —murmuró con sensualidad, logrando que las mejillas de la joven se enrojecieran.

—N-no, ya estoy mejor —procuró no alzar la vista para evadir esos ojos color ónix que la hacían vacilar. Verlos era como tener dos piedras preciosas, tan obscuras que podía ver su reflejo en ellas y al mismo tiempo ver dentro del alma de él. Y bastante tenía en ese momento con sentir el estómago en la garganta y su corazón en el vacío de su estómago. Era la primicia a un torrente de sensaciones desconocidas para ella. De pronto le pareció que su corazón se detenía, al sentir como Itachi ponía su mano en su frente cubierta por rosados mechones sin previo aviso, haciendo lo mismo con la suya. Sakura ahogó un gemido por el contacto, su mano era cálida y suave, y su tacto era gentil, como un suave agasajo.

—No tienes fiebre —Itachi movió su mano pero Sakura la detuvo con la suya, para sorpresa de él, la atrapó con sus dos manos y la pegó a ella, un poco más arriba del pecho—. ¿Sakura?

—Gra... Gracias por... cuidar de mí —la joven entrecerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en el pecho masculino, no quería que la viera sonrojada de esa manera. Itachi sonrió casi de manera imperceptible. Por donde tenía su mano, podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de la joven. Parecía un pequeño ratón asustado, la tomó del mentón para encontrarse con su mirada, sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto y finas gotitas se atoraban en las espesas pestañas de Sakura por el bostezo de segundos antes, Itachi se acercó lentamente para retirarlas con la suavidad y delicadeza de su sedosa lengua.

—Mn... —un suspiro se escapó de los labios femeninos al entrar en contacto con él, el gesto fue delicioso y logró erizar hasta el último vello de su piel.

—Yo que tú no haría esos sonidos —le habló con voz ronca contra su oído, Sakura apretó sus puños sobre la solapa de la camisa masculina, su cordura se había visto nublada por el aliento de Itachi rozándole cada poro de su piel mientras la mantenía bajo la protección de sus brazos—. No sabes lo que sería capaz de hacerte —hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no se sentía mimada, cuidada, querida.

—¿Es una amenaza o una promesa? —los ojos obscuros de Itachi brillaron de deseo contenido, Sakura sintió por un momento el rojo de la pasión en su mirada, era como ver a través de él, el brillo de la sangre caliente que los consumía a ambos en ese momento. Siempre pensó que por su apariencia, Itachi sería frío y distante, pero había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo ya, que era capaz de irradiar calor como un sol. Y ella había empezado a necesitarlo. Se había enamorado de él sin más.

Itachi no contestó a su pregunta, en cambio tomó sus labios con los suyos en un lento y apasionado beso, acarició cada rincón de ellos con suaves movimientos, pasando su sedosa lengua, invitándola a abrir la pequeña cavidad de su boca para darle total acceso. Sakura cedió y se sintió invadida por un sin fin de sensaciones, el tacto de Itachi era tan gentil y entregado que sintió su mente nublarse. Era como sentir los labios de un ángel. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a enterrar sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera negra, deshaciendo la coleta que mantenía atado su largo cabello. La sensación era deliciosa, y poco a poco Itachi comenzó a aumentar los movimientos de su boca, volviendo el beso más demandante. Separándose apenas instantes para tomar aire, pero regresando siempre a los labios del otro.

Sakura sabía que estaba en un punto donde podía detenerlo. Pero eso no era lo que ella quería, al contrario, si él había empezado era porque también la deseada. Dejó de pensar y decidió arrojarse al placer de estar entre sus brazos, de poder recorrerlo con sus caricias como había soñado los últimos años. Decidió que ambos lo merecían.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Itachi se alejó un poco para poder verla a los ojos, y a pesar de que no contestó al instante, bastó con ver su mirada llena de convicción para saber que ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

—Nunca había estado tan segura —Itachi se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, Sakura se quedó pensando qué había pasado, hasta que lo vio entrar de regreso. Con una tira de condones.

—Los saqué del cajón de Sasuke —Sakura se ruborizó pensando en que Itachi no tenía las mismas manías de Sasuke de tener relaciones en su departamento, entonces, ¿por qué razón las tendría con ella? No quiso ponerse a pensar, muchas veces se había detenido ante cualquier situación por temor—. Podemos parar ahora.

—No —Sakura tomó la tira de envoltorios metálicos y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche de lado derecho de la cama—, ya no quiero seguir suprimiendo lo que siento —Itachi sintió que le había arrebatado las palabras de la boca.

Sakura se hincó en la cama para alcanzar su cuello y rodearlo con sus brazos, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Itachi se posicionaron en sus caderas, mientras ella empujaba su cuerpo contra el de él para entrar en contacto. Se sentía atrevida, nunca antes había estado con un hombre y temía hacer el ridículo. Tampoco iba a dejar que él hiciera todo no obstante. Así que comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa uno por uno, intentando no deshacer el beso que compartían, lleno de calidez y sensualidad. Él no se quedó atrás, una de sus manos recorrió el muslo desnudo de la joven, colándose por debajo de su mini falda blanca, apretando su glúteo sin miramientos. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de ella para ser devorado por los de él. Sakura se separó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, su respiración entrecortada era tan irregular como la de ella y sus labios se veían hinchados por los besos de segundos antes.

Itachi la hizo recostarse suavemente boca arriba, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre ella, sujetando sus muñecas contra el colchón mientras sus labios comenzaban un húmedo recorrido que comenzó en la barbilla de ella y recorrió su cuello hasta el ras de su playera verde pistache. Sakura había empezado a usar esa prenda por su culpa—al igual que era su culpa que ella no se hubiera vuelto a cortar el cabello—, su tío se la había obsequiado pero no la usaba porque el color no entraba en su gama de _favoritos_ , pero después de que Itachi le dijera que le quedaba bien, que combinaba con sus ojos, Sakura había empezado a portar la prenda con frecuencia. Además de que era muy cómoda pues era muy holgada y de mangas cortas acampanadas, usaba debajo un top café claro que combinaba con la playera, el cual en ese momento estaba siendo humedecido por la tibia lengua de Itachi, quien había desfajado la blusa para levantársela hasta el cuello. La siguiente prenda fue el top, que se atoró a la altura de su busto, dejándole a Itachi camino libre por su vientre plano.

Su recorrido de besos continuó desde su ombligo hasta sus costillas, con destreza y agilidad coló su mano por debajo de su espalda y desabrochó el sostén que aprisionaba sus discretos senos. Su lengua recorrió el contorno de su rosado pezón, endureciéndolo con el ligero contacto. Sakura suspiró excitada, los roces de Itachi eran sublimes, eróticos. Pronto hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón. Sin embargo con el segundo se tomó más tiempo, lo metió dentro de su boca mientras succionaba con devoción, Sakura comenzó a gemir, aquellas caricias eran su perdición. Itachi mordió sin fuerza la pequeña cresta y Sakura apretó los puños, aferrándose a las cobijas, tratando de contener todas las sensaciones embriagadoras que la consumían en ese momento. Sintió como él deslizaba su falda y sus pantis en el proceso, despegándose de sus pechos; cerró las piernas en automático. Estaba avergonzada, sabía que su cuerpo no era perfecto y temía que él se decepcionara de ella. Sin embargo, las suaves caricias de Itachi aflojaron su fuerza, éste comenzó a besar desde su pantorrilla hasta el interior de su muslo. Sakura se arqueó hacia él cuando sintió su lengua rozar contra su ya húmeda intimidad, era tormentoso sentir la delicadeza con la que la trataba, necesitaba saciarse, quería que Itachi la tomara en ese momento, pero la mente del Uchiha no pensaba de esa manera.

El cuerpo femenino se estremeció cuando la caliente lengua de Itachi recorrió los labios con ímpetu, penetrando su húmeda entrada, saboreando y degustando la inocencia de la joven. Sakura hizo lo posible por no tensarse y no cerrar así las piernas, arqueó su cuerpo buscando mayor profundidad en las embestidas, logrando que Itachi la sujetara de las caderas y la alzara un poco para poder invadirla con mayor libertad. Subió lentamente hasta llegar a su ya endurecido y aún envuelto _botón de placer_ , los dientes de Itachi se acomodaron sobre su monte de Venus, con poca fuerza, estimulando aún más cada poro de su piel, para poder así jugar libremente con su clítoris en un torbellino de movimientos frenéticos con la lengua.

—¡Agh! —Sakura volvió a arquearse, apretando los ojos con fuerza—. I-Itachi —escuchar su nombre con voz jadeante únicamente aumentó las ganas que tenía de tomarla en ese momento. Con gentileza colocó la pierna derecha de Sakura sobre su hombro, mientras que con su otra mano la sujetaba contra su rostro—. Ya... no ¡agh! —Sakura comenzaba a sentir contracciones y se tensó al instante, apretándose contra Itachi, atrayéndolo hacia ella con su pierna—. ¡Ah! —terminó con los ágiles y ardientes movimientos de la lengua masculina. Sintió su cuerpo perder peso y se dejó caer contra el colchón mientras Itachi terminaba de saborear sus sedosos fluidos. Lamía y succionaba, arrancándole sonoros gemidos a la joven temblorosa. Sakura tardó un rato en regular su respiración.

Una vez que Itachi quedó satisfecho se alzó sobre ella nuevamente, deshaciéndose de su camisa abierta. Lo ocurrido sólo lo había puesto más duro que un muro de concreto y su masculinidad exigía ser liberada de su apretada prisión. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones, su miembro estaba caliente y palpitaba ansioso. Se acercó a ella para retirarle las prendas pendientes, Sakura abrió los ojos y se dejó hacer por él, halándolo para poder besar sus labios y perderse en ellos. Cuando Itachi se inclinó sobre su cuerpo sintió su poderos e imponente miembro clavársele en el estómago. Una oleada de calor la invadió y deseó sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, estaba ansiosa por poder devolverle el placer que le había hecho sentir. Sabía que estaba en el punto de no retorno, que a partir de ese momento ya no podría echarse para atrás, de todas formas no era una idea que se pasara por su cabeza. Realmente lo quería, tal vez demasiado.

—Por favor —suplicó con voz entrecortada entre besos—, hazme tuya —cualquier duda que pudiera pasar por la mente de Itachi se desvaneció ante la petición de Sakura, en ese momento le resultaría imposible si quiera considerar detenerse.

Se separó de ella y tomó la tira de condones para poder sacar el primero, abrió el empaque con sumo cuidado y se colocó el preservativo de igual modo, siendo observado por ella, quien seguía todos sus movimientos con cautela, desde cómo lo había colocado en el glande, hasta cómo lo había deslizado a lo largo del pene. Itachi se encorvó sobre ella, besó dulcemente su hombro y los cosquilleos no se hicieron esperar, Sakura sentía su propia intimidad latiendo y humedeciéndose de nuevo. Estaba caliente, literalmente su cuerpo se sentía muy acalorado y deseaba saciar su deseo por Itachi, lo necesitaba en ese momento más que nunca.

—Te va a doler, pero prometo que pasará rápido —le susurró con voz áspera, causándole un delicioso escalofrío—. ¿Confías en mí? —Sakura asintió sin siquiera pensarlo. Confiaba en él más que en cualquier otra persona. Itachi se acomodó entre sus piernas y entró en ella de una sola profunda y acertada estocada, Sakura iba a gritar por el dolor pero sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de él, acallando cualquier sollozo o gemido con un apasionado beso, sabía que había sido rudo, pero estando lista como ella estaba, el dolor pasaría mucho más rápido. Comenzó a moverse despacio dentro de ella, Sakura se había tensado, incapaz de relajarse para que el dolor disminuyera, sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de él, conteniendo el dolor que la abrumaba en ese momento—. Trata de relajarte —le habló entre besos, Sakura había apretado sus ojos con fuerza, pero poco a poco fue destensando su cuerpo, Itachi aprovechó para levantarle una pierna a la altura de su propia cadera y así adentrarse más en ella.

—Sí... —al principio había sentido una punzada desgarradora por todo su cuerpo, pero a medida que desistía de poner resistencia, el dolor comenzó a disminuir, dándole paso a un placer completamente nuevo y diferente, aunque la molestia parecía no desaparecer del todo, era capaz de catalogar aquel dolor como placentero y excitante—. Mn... Itachi —una vez que agarró confianza, entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas, apegándolo más a ella, haciendo que el glande alcanzara su punto más profundo. Más gemidos se quedaron entre sus labios y los de él al tiempo que sus movimientos dentro de ella aumentaban el ritmo y profundidad, la molestia había desaparecido por completo, dando paso a un éxtasis total—. It-achi —jadeó embelesada, podía sentir las ágiles manos de él acomodar su cuerpo para poder embestirla con mayor facilidad.

—Oh Sakura —su voz dulce nubló todos los sentidos de la ahora mujer de ojos verdes—, estás muy angosta —Sakura escondió su cabeza en el cuello masculino, apenada. Nunca se imaginó escuchar esas palabras en esa situación—, eres exquisita —Itachi pasó una mano por debajo de su espalda baja para alzarla un poco más, una vez que ella se arqueó lo suficiente, él arremetió con más fuerza dentro de ella, sujetándola con fuerza, sintiendo los pequeños y firmes pechos femeninos aplastarse contra su torso, ambos perlados por el sudor, compartiendo el mismo calor de sus cuerpos desnudos.

—Ya no puedo más —advirtió ella aferrándose a él con todas su fuerza, Itachi sintió como las paredes femeninas envolvían con mayor resistencia su miembro, él también estaba a punto de terminar. Se sentía fuera de sí, era como si el tiempo estuviese parado y sólo existieran ellos dos. Amándose.

—Sólo un poco más —pero Sakura ya no podía contenerlo, el segundo orgasmo de ese día la azotó con mayor intensidad que el primero, Itachi continuó sus movimientos, deseoso de poder alcanzarla.

—It-achi ¡Agh! —Sakura se convulsionó entre sus brazos mientras alcanzaba su tercer orgasmo y sus fluidos se derramaban de nuevo, permitiéndole a Itachi mayor lubricación para acelerar sus movimientos, el cuerpo de Sakura pareció desvanecerse bajo el suyo, la embistió un par de veces más y llegó a su propia liberación.

—¿Estás... bien? —jadeó acomodándose sobre ella, Sakura aún tenía la respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor y ligeros temblores la asaltaban de vez en vez.

—Nunca había estado mejor —sonrió y besó sus labios de manera fugaz, Itachi se acomodó de lado y la pegó a su pecho, tapándola con las cobijas, aún sin salir de la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo.

Se quedaron aferrados el uno al otro por un largo rato, pero ninguno quería realmente dormir. Sakura se había acomodado poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Itachi, relajándose con su acompasada respiración, que causaba un ligero movimiento en el cuerpo de él. Se quería quedar en esa posición eternamente. Estaba cómoda y muy feliz. Sin embargo tenían que hablar, tenía que saber qué sería de ellos a partir de eso. Itachi no le había dicho palabras de amor, y ella tampoco, aunque sabía que estaba enamorada de él, no le constaba que Itachi sintiera lo mismo por ella. Compartía los mismos pensamientos y temores que el joven que aún no se atrevía a abandonar la calidez que se centraba entre sus piernas.

—¿Itachi, tú... ya...? —Sakura sentía sus mejillas arder, en cualquier otra situación creería estar delirando por la fiebre.

—No era virgen, Sakura —habló él con voz seria, ella se recriminó a sí misma por haber preguntado, Itachi era seis años mayor que ella, era lógico que tuviera experiencia en el campo del sexo. Ella en cambio acababa de regalarle su primer beso y de paso su virginidad. Pues de pequeña soñaba con que sería con Sasuke con quien juntaría sus labios por primera vez, y estuvo guardando ese acto especial durante muchos años, y cuando se dio cuenta que realmente ya no estaba deslumbrada por su amigo de la infancia, y que realmente sentía algo fuerte por Itachi, no había sabido actuar. Muchas veces su compañero de la preparatoria, Naruto, la había invitado a salir, y ella accedió las primeras dos veces, pero al notar las intenciones del rubio, había empezado a alejarlo pues realmente no sentía más que amistad por él. En ese momento sentía que quizá había sido poca cosa para Itachi, pues era bastante inexperta en el acto. Itachi debió notar sus inseguridades porque comenzó a hablar—. ¿Recuerdas a Izumi, mi novia?

—Sí —Sakura había dejado de verla un par de años después del accidente de sus padres, recordaba muy poco de ella. Era de una sonrisa muy cálida, era paciente y comprensiva. Nunca entendió por qué razón la relación que mantenía con Itachi se había terminado.

—Ella murió —Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la suerte de Itachi no podría ser peor. Primero la muerte de sus padres y después la de un ser tan querido como estaba segura lo había sido Izumi.

—¿Qué? —se incorporó un poco pero Itachi la volvió a pegar contra su pecho, acariciando su liso y, en esos momentos, enmarañado cabello.

—Dos años después del accidente —la voz de él sonaba nostálgica, Sakura acarició su pecho desnudo con quietud, casi como si deseara acariciar su cálido y dolido corazón. El Uchiha debió notarlo porque posó una de sus manos sobre la de ella, llevándosela a los labios para depositar un inocente beso en el dorso.

—No lo sabía —Sakura alzó la vista, el semblante de Itachi era realmente distinto, triste. Apagado. Ella no soportaría perder a nadie más. Aunque casi no veía a su tío, era su única familia de sangre y lo quería muchísimo. Y ni hablar de los hermanos, Sasuke había sido su mejor amigo de la infancia, e Itachi parecía ser su primer amor. Además de los lazos que habían formado a lo largo de los años. No soportaría perder a alguno de ellos, era fuerte pero algo así la derrumbaría.

—No se lo dije a nadie, ni si quiera a Sasuke —Sakura lo escrutó con la mirada en busca de respuestas, Itachi sonrió con amargura y besó su frente—, ya bastante tenía con la muerte de nuestros padres, él se había encariñado realmente con Izumi y una noticia así lo hubiera destrozado.

—Lo siento mucho... —se aferró a él, sintiéndose tan vulnerable. Una vez su tío le había dicho que era una chica fuerte, Itachi la había elogiado diciéndole que la admiraba por ello, cuando seguramente Itachi era el más fuerte de los dos.

—Fue hace ya bastante tiempo —su voz volvió a ser dulce y su semblante cálido—. Realmente la amaba, mucho —Sakura no supo interpretar sus palabras, no sabía a dónde quería llegar con esa charla. Realmente le alegraba que él se abriera con ella, que le contara sus secretos, sus fantasmas y sufrimientos. Pero en ese momento sentía miedo. ¿Qué tal si a ella no la quería de esa manera?

—Itachi si te arrepientes de lo que pasó...

—No —la joven fue interrumpida rápidamente—. Sakura escucha, no soy como mi hermano que se la vive en la cama con cualquier mujer que se cruza en su camino —Sakura sintió su corazón alterarse sin razón aparente, la mirada de Itachi era muy intensa, casi peligrosa, sin embargo ella sabía que era imposible, él era más bueno que cualquier persona que ella hubiera conocido—. Si yo no amo realmente a alguien no le hago el amor —de pronto el corazón alterado de la joven pareció pararse un segundo. Sakura contuvo el aliento. ¿Le acababa de decir que la amaba? Sakura se quedó congelada—. Izumi fue la única mujer en mi vida antes de ti —acarició la sedosa y rebelde cabellera rosa—, la cuestión es si quieres permanecer a mi lado —los ojos verdes amenazaron con empañarse ante esa declaración.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Apenas llevaba medio año fuera y ya resentía la ausencia de Sakura. Nunca pensó que se volvería dependiente y menos de una mujer, sin embargo Sakura había sido un bálsamo toda su vida desde que perdieron a sus padres. Al principio la había odiado mucho porque siempre sonreía y gritaba como si nada estuviera pasando, mientras él se lamentaba todos los días por la ausencia de sus padres, y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que casi nunca veía a Itachi. De pequeño lo resintió bastante pues no se daba cuenta que si su hermano no estaba en casa no era para evitarlo ni mucho menos, sino para trabajar y sacarlo adelante, siempre procuró que no le faltara nada y a pesar de eso, Sasuke a veces era realmente grosero y tosco con él.

Cuando comprendió que Itachi realmente se había sacrificado por él, su relación mejoró bastante pero no así la de Sakura y él. Pues pasar tanto tiempo con ella lo había abrumado, tanto que comenzó a salir con adolescentes cuando Sakura intentaba ganarse su atención, iniciando una vida sexual a temprana edad para alejarla de él. No entendía porque a pesar de todo ella seguía visitándolo en su departamento. Realmente no la había visto molesta ni siquiera cuando encontró a una mujer en su cama la primera vez. Por un momento llegó a pensar que Sakura ya no sentía nada por él más que cariño, pero sus gestos y acciones indicaban lo contrario.

Habían pasado seis meses y se había dado cuenta que extrañaba la presencia de la chica a su alrededor, añoraba todas sus atenciones y su infusión para las resacas que cada vez le resultaban más molestas. Nunca había pasado ninguna fecha importante fuera de casa y debía admitir que Navidad había sido un verdadero desastre. No era lo mismo pasarla con su hermano, Sakura y el tío de ésta; a estar rodeado con un montón de jóvenes que solamente querían tomar y terminar vomitando encima del improvisado árbol. Había sido la peor Navidad de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a pasar año nuevo de la misma manera. Por esa razón había tomado el primer—y único— vuelo disponible. Que para su desgracia había salido el treinta y uno por la noche.

En el aeropuerto había comprado una botella de vino tinto, el favorito de su hermano, y un pastel de frutas. Sabía que quizá llegaría y Sakura se encontraría durmiendo en su departamento con su tío de invitado e Itachi estaría de igual modo. Su vuelo había arribado a las cuatro de la mañana del día primero. Había hecho una escala y su segundo vuelo se había atrasado cinco horas. Su sorpresa había terminado en un verdadero desastre. Encima encontrar un taxi había sido una tortura. Después de su odisea llegó por fin al departamento. Abrió sin hacer el mínimo ruido, las luces que adornaban el árbol ya estaban apagadas y en la mesa se encontraban algunos restos de la cena de año nuevo.

Dejó la botella junto al pastel de frutas en la barra de la cocina y pensó en avisarle a su hermano que ya estaba ahí, sin embargo consideró inhumano despertarlo a esa hora, y más calculando que quizá se había acostado apenas unas horas antes. Se dirigió a su cuarto pero una prenda en el suelo llamó su atención. No quiso prender luces por lo que usó la linterna de su celular, se trataba de una falda, unos pasos más adelante estaba una de las corbatas negras de Itachi, seguida de un sostén. Sasuke se sorprendió realmente. Itachi nunca había metido a ninguna mujer al departamento y que hubiese llevado a alguien en esa fecha tan especial, sólo podía significar que la mujer le importaba de verdad. La curiosidad lo venció y se aproximó al cuarto, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, y lo que ahí vio lo dejó congelado durante un minuto que le pareció eterno. Sintió como el corazón se le subía hasta la garganta, provocándole un nudo que le impedía respirar con claridad, mareándolo.

Itachi dormía cómodamente mientras una fina figura descansaba sobre su pecho. Lo que más resaltaba de aquel pequeño cuerpo desnudo que compartía calor con su hermano mayor, era una melena color rosa, lacia... No había dudas. Era Sakura. Pensar que ella esperaría por él había sido egoísta, le había hecho daño durante muchos años y nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él, sin embargo haberla visto acudir a su departamento día tras día le hizo creer que la tendría asegurada. Que el día que decidiera darle una oportunidad, ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Pensaba que Sakura era tan ingenua que le perdonaría todo lo que había hecho. El ingenuo había sido él.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, cuántas señales había presenciado, todas gritándole que la perdía a un ritmo paulatino. Siempre las ignoró pensando que no debía preocuparse por Itachi. La forma en la que él la miraba, le hablaba, la trataba... Siempre había mantenido distancias con ella, sin embargo desde _ese_ día, el día que Sakura había enfermado, comenzó a notar que la atención de la joven de hermosos ojos verdes, se veía consumida por su hermano. Nunca lo desplazó a él y quizá por eso Sasuke no le dio importancia a esos cambios, siempre procuró por él y seguía siendo atenta y cariñosa. Al igual que su hermano, ambos se habían desvivido por él, y Sasuke nunca les había dado las gracias.

—Serán unos excelentes padres algún día —susurró bajando la mirada, dejando que su negro copete tapara sus ojos, ensombreciendo su rostro mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Salió de la habitación, miró la barra con la botella y el pastel de frutas, tomó una servilleta y escribió una nota, deseándoles un feliz año nuevo. Después llamó a un taxi para regresar al aeropuerto.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Perdón a todas las personas que esperaban ver aquí un grandioso SasuSaku, pero por lo que he visto—que quizá me equivoque—, Sasuke no se merece a Sakura. Siento que ella es mucho para él... Y bueno AMO intensamente a Itachi y todo lo que hizo para proteger a su hermano. Sé que no todos piensan así, y dirán que es imposible que Itachi y Sakura puedan emparejarse, pero la verdad cuando un pairing ataca, es imposible escapar.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado a pesar de ser una pareja poco convencional XD

¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
